Among the Fallen
by BlackLabyrinth
Summary: You are not alone any longer... You are among the Fallen.
1. Chapter 1

_The moon is high above, a circle in the black night. The tall buildings loom about you, and dark alleys fade to pitch black around you. You head down a random one, heart pounding. You feel as though you are being watched, and suddenly yowl and sprint as hot breath touches your neck, and a growl echoes behind you. You run and run, ignoring the biting pain of glass and asphalt to your pads. You run until you can't run any longer, and collapse at the feet of a black tom with ghostly gold eyes. He looks down at you with distaste. "Not another stray." He sighs, his voice a deep rumble, then bares his long claws. You manage to gasp, "No..., wait..., I just outran... a dog." He looks surprised, then thoughtful. "Well, I would invite you to meet the Power..." You break in, saying, "What's the Power?" He groans softly, and smiles at you, but you can see it's a forced smile. "Our leader, the leader of all the bands. But you can ask these simple-minded questions to your band leader. Now, get out." He takes a claw and points in the direction you just came from. You shoot him a glance, wondering if he means for you to leave, but one glance at his face confirms it. You haul yourself up, and sprint away into the darkness, leaving the ghostly tom under the streetlight to vanish._

**You are not alone now... you are among the fallen.**

* * *

**Info**

**_The Fallen live in New York City. The Power is located in Central Park. Sometimes, the bands come together if there is a major problem, but otherwise, they are completely hostile and will turn on each other at any point. The leader of the Power is unknown to all, except for the cat that is second in command. Though there are some ambitious cats that have arisen to challenge the Power, but he has subdued them without even seeing them. The Power seems to know everything (probably because he has spies in every band). Respect the Power and obey him, and you will live a happy, mediocre life. Become an enemy, and you will never sleep safely again._**

* * *

**The Silents: **_This band is the second largest of the Fallen. These cats are silent and cunning. They know no fear and are completely independent. They live in the alleyways of the Western part of the city._

* * *

**The Wanderers: **_the third largest band. They occupy the Northern part of the city and are often called the Northerners. These cats are stealthy and swift. _

* * *

**The Chosen: **_ They are the "lookers" of the bands. These cats are mischievous, fun-loving, and caring of all the bands. The Chosen are great jumpers. Their abode is in an alley in the Eastern part of the city. _

* * *

**The Pointers: **_ These cats are proud, impatient, feisty, and hot-tempered. They are the most difficult and unruly of the bands. These cats live in the Southern part of the city._

* * *

**The Serene**_- a group of peaceful cats who are slow to anger and battle. They share borders will a neutral territory for outsiders (exiled cats, loners/rouges not in a group, and the occasional kittypet.) They are despised by the rest of the Fallen. They live in the empty dens of the twolegs._

* * *

**In-Betweeners: **_ Cats who have knowledge of herbs and healing that travel from band to band nursing and mending cats._

**Outsiders: **_Those cats who not apart of the Fallen._

* * *

**Rules of the Fallen**

_Do not communicate or befriend a member of the other band._

_Challenges will be accepted by the Power._

_Each band has its own territory, which it can lose and gain if the Power wishes of if you lose/win a fight with another band._

_Outsiders may not interfere with bands' businesses._

_Any opposition to the Power/ or turning on a band member for a petty reason will result in either banishment or death._

_If insulted by a band, you are allowed to take one prisoner as recompense. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank those who reviewed already!**

**Fernlight;; I will put Dawn in this story. Thank you for favoring this story and following it too =)**

**Cinderstar377;; Here is the first chapter! Hoe you enjoy!**

**BigGray;; I apologize, but I do not give out my plots or ideas as people have stolen them before. **

**Cloudystorm;; You shall have your Raven=)**

* * *

_**Please note that everything here is mine. The idea of the Fallen came from me. Do not steal anything.  
I am not taking anymore characters. Thank you.**_

_**-Into the story!**_

* * *

░► **Skull **

Jag hissed aggressively, his yellow fang barred. The gashes on his torso and shoulders bled heavily as he lunged at the dark tom, his claws unsheathed. "You will not have them!" he screeched, bowling his opponent over and viciously swiping at the toms face with deadly accuracy. The tom yowled in pain, using front paws to shove Jag from atop him. Briar watched, her golden eyes wide, her sleek brown body stiff with fright, as Jag was thrown to the end of the alley. Jag let out an unearthly shriek of rage and rushed the intruder again. No one was going to take his precious kits-his flesh and blood. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if he died… or if he was sent to the Fallen. With his last amount of energy, he slashed the dark tom in the leg, paralyzing him. And in a red haze Jag finished him off, clamping his jaws about the other cat's neck and ringing the limp body about like a dead squirrel.

Briar watched her mate-Was that killing machine even her mate?- look up and scan the deserted alley. She flinched and shrunk from his black gaze as it rested on her. She was frightened; would he turn on her next? Jag left the limp, cold corpse and padded over to his mate, leaning forward to nuzzle the beautiful brown she-cat. Briar pulled away before he could. "Wha-what's wrong Briar?" he asked, hurt lining his voice. "You killed him…" she whispered. Oh, that. Was that all? Jag stared at his mate lovingly, only tense at the emotion he saw in her eyes. Fear. Fear and dread. "He threatened you, Flick, and Tigress," Jag reminded her, his voice hardening as he flicked his tail to the two mewling, little kits at her side.

Briar hissed, "You didn't have to do it like _that._" Jag's usually long suffering patience was wearing thin. "I protected you, Trigger, and Lark. I did my duty," he growled, his voice lowering ominously. Briar stood up, her eyes a blazing fire. "You have taken a life. You could have just wounded him and left him there!" Just? Jag's haunches rose; he wasn't one to leave a job undone. "What would that proven? That I was weak?" Jag snarled. "That you were compassionate," Briar growled, her eyes boring into his. What Jag saw there killed him. There was hate. Hate and disgust. "You are not the Jag I fell in love with. The Jag I loved was patient, kind, compassionate. But ever since I had the kits, you have changed. You are a ruthless monster. Briar's words sliced through his heart, cutting it in two. Before he could stop himself, Jag's sharp claws had raked into his mate's beautiful face, marring it.

Briar was in shock. She stared at him. "I can live with you no longer. I can love you no longer," she mewed quietly. Jag stood, rigid, in disbelief. "These kits," Briar nudged her precious bundles, "can never grow up to know their father-don't glare at me- you can never know them." A silent Jag watched as his former mate picked the two kits up by their scruffs. Briar didn't look back as she streaked out of the alley and towards the city. At that moment, Jag died. Skull was born. He was a ruthless, vicious killer with no care for life. His heart was an icy, black void. He felt nothing, he cared for nothing, and he forgave no one. The black tom looked up, his amber eyes hard and dark. Briar had taken his heart that day. If she had known what she had done to him, had made him, she would have never have done it.

For into the world, she released a killer.

And Skull knew there were others like him. He yearned to find cats who felt the way he did. With that thought, Skull stalked out of the alley, leaving Jag, behind.

* * *

The young golden she-cat hurried through the silent alleyways, a bundle of herbs in her mouth. Through the strong scent of the herbs clouded her nose, she could smell a she-cat with kits near by. Dawn's paws quickened their pace as the nearer to the young family. Founding a corner, she can face to face with the sad thing she had ever seen. A she-cat, heavily wounded, lay limp beside her two mewling kits. Her ragged brown coat was stick with drying blood and her golden eyes were dull and lifeless. She had been murdered. As Dawn came closer, she saw that the she-cat's entrails were splattered on the ground beside her. Dawn swallowed the bile that rose in her throat.

Her green eyes softened as her gaze settled on the kits. The larger one was a ginger she-cat with distinctive black stripes running along her back and hind legs. Her amber eyes were strange. Dawn didn't know how to explain it. The other kit was a sleek long-legged dark grey tabby tom. His eyes were a dark green and he seemed to stay close to his sister. Dawn laid the rosemary down and padded over to the kits. She nuzzled one gently, her eyes beginning to mist as the tiny tom squeaked for milk. Quickly, Dawn glanced around anxiously, before taking the kits by their scruffs and padding away. Swiftly, she walked to the edge to the group of abandoned two-leg dens. Quietly, she slipped into a crack in the wall and disappeared.

Laying the kits down, she eyed them, thinking for names for the orphans. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I know! The ginger one will be Zing and the grey tabby will be Midnight!" Dawn purred, compassion moving over her heart once again. "Dawn, is that you?" rasped a voice from the darkness. "Yes Rosha, can you do me a favor?"  
"Anything," the brindled she-cat consented, coming into the light. "I have found to kits. Their mother was murdered and whoever killed her left the kits alive, thinking that they would eventually die too. I have no milk for them, but since you just gave birth, I was wondering if you would be their milk-giver until they are old enough. Don't worry; I will help you care for them."  
Rosha's ocean-blue eyes traveled down from her friend's face and to the little scraps of fur. Immediately, she assented, positioning herself so that the kits could suckle comfortably. "Lunch!" she called to her own kits. The small bundles emerged from the nest in the shadowy corner of the den. Stumbling over one another, the kits made their way to their mother and latched on, not even caring that their were two more kits at their mother's side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here be your chappie! Sorry it was late. Forgive me, I am getting used to being almost cripple.**

* * *

░► **First Glimpse **

The dark grey tabby kit shook his thick fur, his green eyes adjusting to the light filtering through the windows of the twoleg den. His sharp eyes surveyed his surroundings; nothing was out of place and there were only stale scents. Beside him, his siblings moved. He looked down at them, his eyes glowing with love. There was Spice, the smallest of the litter. Her mottled fur was spiky, her white tail tip twitching in her sleep.

Next to Spice, was Rio. Rio was the sly one. Despite the fact he was just a kit, the slender silver tom was already street smart. After all, they were kits of an Outsider. They didn't have a choice. The Fallen might kill them, or that ne group, the Marked, rivals of the Fallen, might kill them first. They had to know what they were doing. His dark green eyes then rested on the striped form of Zing.

Zing was the leader of them all. She was strong and cunning; her eyes made her stand out. All the kits respected her, not only because of her play-fighting skills or her size, but because she always knew what she was doing. Also, Rosha, their mother, told them that Zing looked like a Tiger, one of the mightiest cats of the wild. Zing had a powerful aura around her and everyone felt it.

And himself... Midnight didn't know what to think of himself. He knew he was the thinker, the quiet one who watched everyone else take risks while he walked on the safe path. He wasn't daring like Zing, or smart like Rio, or a cheerful, loving cat like Spice. But he was swift, agile, and he was caring. Rosha had often told him that, like Zing, he was a master of stealth and reflexes.

Midnight purred softly; Rosha always knew how to make him feel better. She said that though Rio looked like their father, and Zing had his stripes, Midnight had his personality. "You're up early little one." Midnight almost jumped. Tasting the air, he recognized Dawn's sweet scent. "Hi, Dawn," he squeaked, turning around to face the golden she-cat. Midnight frowned. He was eleven moons! Why did his voice still squeak?

"I brought you something to eat," Dawn purred, pushing a dead squirrel towards him. Midnight purred, bouncing over to her side. While eating, he came up with a question for Dawn. "Why did you name me Midnight?" Dawn looked up from sorting her herbs. "I am not sure. I felt it would fit you." "I would have named myself Coal," he informed her, finishing the squirrel. "Of course you would have, but I like Midnight better."

Midnight shrugged his little shoulders, licking a dark paw. "Hey, would you like to accompany me on my rounds today?" Dawn asked, looking at him. Midnight's green eyes lit up. Of course he would! Excitement rushed though his veins as he followed Dawn out of the dusty twoleg den. As he padded beside Dawn, he looked around, taking all the scents and sounds of the city. This was farther than her had ever been, but he felt safe with Dawn.

"Where are we going?" Midnight inquired curiously. Dawn purred as she replied, "To visit a band of the Fallen. They call themselves the Silent." "Why?" he asked. "Because they are masters of stealth, they dwell in the darkness." Midnight resisted the overcoming urge to shiver. As they neared the alley of the Silents, Midnight's nose picked up almost undecipherable scents. "Ah, Dawn, I see you have brought a friend," a menacing snarl came from the shadows on their right. Midnight stood taller, his fur fluffed out, making him look twice his size.

"Oh, Zen, it looks like he is a brave one too," a small tortoiseshell she-cat on their left said, emerging from the shadows. The she-cat was almost as small as he was! But, Midnight observed her muscular build. She was a deadly fighter, ruthless, by the look in her hard green eyes. Midnight's eyes settled on her tail… or the remains of a tail. There was no long, flicking tail there, just a stub. "I think you are right Flightee," the tom replied, coming to stand next to Midnight, "who is he Dawn?"

"He is Coal, the son of an Outsider," Dawn replied clamly, "What would you-a Silent- want with him?" Midnight felt something was not right. He shifted uncomfortably, his body tense. If anyone tried to hurt Dawn, he would fight them. "He seems like one of us," Zen replied coolly, his black tufted ear twitching as he stared Dawn down with his cold blue eyes.

"He is not one of you," Dawn snarled, her haunches rising. Despite the fact that she was but an Outsider, Dawn could, and _would_ fight if necessary. Midnight gained courage from the anger flashing in Dawn's green pools. "We want to train him," Flightee mewed in a clipped tone. "I have come to check on Lark," Dawn mewed, her voice ominously chilly. Zen grunted, giving his thick blue coat a shake before saying, "Follow me."

Midnight stalked next to Dawn, his jaw clenched, his claw unsheathed. He didn't trust this Zen. He seemed fishy. Midnight's train of thought crashed and fell when he entered the camp. It was fascinating! On the high roofs of the human towers, the silhouettes of cats were watching over the territory. Below, there were boxes, mats where the cats slept.

A collection of rats and mice were in the far side of the alley, and two ragged looking cat were eying him with hostile. In fact, all the cats were glaring at him… except one. She looked at Dawn and him with curiosity more than hatred. He met her dark blue eyes in more of a challenge. The calico just flicked her tail. She watched him until her name was called. "Zawni, over here." A tough looking white tom had called Zawni.

The young cat stood daintly to her dainty paws and padded over to the tom. "Midnight, over here," Dawn mewed, snapping the dazed tom back to reality. "Oh, um, yes, Dawn," he mumbled, padding as proudly as he could, over to the golden she-cat. He could feel eyes roving his pelt as he did so, and could only hope that Zawni was watching.

* * *

**Dawn;; If you love Ades, you'll read and review!  
Skull;; Or I can just slice your throat and force you too. *Evil grin*  
Me;; Now Skull, be a good boy, or you won't get to watch MLP with Firestar tonight.  
Skull;; *pouts* Fine. You ruin all the fun.  
Hollowpaw;; *peeks in* Hey Ades! Jadepaw told me you weren't doing well!  
Midnight;; GET OUT! THIS IS NOT YOUR STORY!  
Hollowpaw;; Man, the cats were are LOCO! *poofs*  
Flightee;; /wagged tail/ REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chappie! Don't just sit there, applause!**

* * *

░► **Darkness**

The togyer-pelted tom shook his sleek, short fur in the eerie light of the street lamp. His toned body was tense, his ears pricked. Flicking his tail to another of the band he was part of, the tom continued his watch. He inhaled, tasting the air and searching for foreign scents. He caught a familiar one. "Silk," he murmured as the bushes to his left shivered, a white she-cat emerging from their leafy depths.

"Seethe, how is the watch coming on?" the leader of the Pointers inquired, her yellow eyes taking in his every movement. For she knew, he could be a spy sent into her band's midst by the Power. The handsome tom shot her a look as if to say, "Why don't you trust me?" Silk growled. You couldn't trust a single soul in the bands these days; it was every cat for themselves now.

"The Silents have two Outsiders in their camp and the Chosen aren't doing much," Seethe reported, his gaze fixed straight ahead. Silk nodded, moving away. She did these rounds every night. The white long-hair was serious about her job, taking care of the cats that lived under her watch.

The young tom watched his leader padded away. He knew she wasn't keen about his loyalty, Seethe knew Silk cared. He directed his green gaze towards darkening skies. He was a learner of the Pointers, though once an Outsider, he had been taken in by his foster mother, Myth. Seethe greatly appreciated his mother's kindness. He would repay her by being the most loyal Pointer there was.

* * *

The pale cream she-cat scavenged through the dumpster, searching for her next meal. Her pelt clung to her bones, her ribs were evident. She appeared so thin that it seemed she would be blown away by even a gentle wind. Her chipped ear pricked when she heard steady breathing behind her. The she-cat whipped around, hissing angrily. Her dull jade eyes let go of their glare and a surprised purr escaped her throat.

"Jag, how nice of you to visit," she rasped, sitting herself down atop the rusted dumpster. The large, muscular tom eyed the scraggily she-cat with disgust. "It's no longer Jag. I am called Skull," the striped tom mewed gravely, his black eyes scrutinizing her. "I see. A name change. Great way to start afresh," the she-cat mewed knowingly. She had heard of her sister's death, of the birth of the two kits, of the fact that her other sister, Lark, had been accepted by the Silents. She prided herself in being well informed.

"Trigger, Briar has been murdered," Skull mewed smoothly. He was well aware of the fact Trigger knew, but it was he job, as a mate, to formally in form this gossip. Trigger feigned complete shock and grief. "W-what? How?" she stammered. Trigger also prided herself in being a truthful liar. All she wanted to know was who had killed Briar. She had never been fond of Briar, no. Her younger littermate had always gotten the best. The best food, the most attention, the best looks, the most handsome toms….

Trigger's eyes bored into Skull's as he replied, "A tom from the Wanderers." Skull wondered if the knowledge greedy she-cat could tell he was hiding something from her. "And the kits? What of the kits?" "They were taken. They must be dead; those of the Fallen are ruthless killers to the Outsiders," Skull snarled, his eyes beginning to blaze with hatred of the Fallen. He must keep calm.

The pale she-cat sighed. She would have loved to see the kits. Trigger sighed regretfully. "The poor things," she sighed. That much, she was truthfully sorry about. "What else do you want Skull?" Trigger was a smart she-cat. Ja-Skull wouldn't just show up in Trigger's alley if he only wanted tell her of her sister's death, which he knew she already knew. No, she knew him better than that. He wanted knowledge, and around here, knowledge was power. Which, of course, is why Trigger loved it so much.

"I want to know of any Outsiders that are lethal fighters," Skull stated plainly. If Skull said anymore, he would be saying it to the wrong she-cat. Trusting Trigger was the worst thing you could ever do. Skull could see that the she-cat's curiosity was aroused. "There are seven that I know of, four toms, three she-cats. They lived at the borders of the Serenes," Trigger mewed, licking a paw.

"Thank you, that will be all," the tom mewed, getting to his paws and walking away. "Wait, Skull!" Trigger called after him. Skull stopped, flicking his long tail as a signal for her to speak. "Does this include revenge upon the Fallen?" Trigger asked, excitement building up within her. "Indeed," skull smirked, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Count me in!" Trigger exclaimed, leaping gracefully down from her boulder and loping over to Skull.

The two cats padded side by side to the empty dens of the twolegs. The pungent scent of blood flew on the wind to meet them. Just what Skull had been looking for. He broke into a run, his long legs helping him run faster. He found himself up on a roof, looking down into an alley. Trigger panted softly as she halted beside this powerful tom. "Watch," Skull hissed, flicking his tail toward a cat entering from the streets below.

Skull watched the new cat with interest. She looked about warily. She seemed alert and aware that someone was already here. He watched her graceful movement, driven by powerful muscles underneath her sleek silver pelt. Her black ears twitched, listening for the slightest sounds. Skull was drawn to her aura of power; it amazed him. Skull looked on with interest as the she-cat mewed, "Hurry it up, Kilo!"

This she-cat had company. "I'm coming Silver," came a bad-tempered reply as a russet tom rounded the corner. His copper eyes were glaring at Silver and there was open tense between the two. Skull leapt down from the roof, disturbing a cloud of dust as he landed adeptly on his paws. Trigger followed as he padded up to Silver. "Care to join me?" he asked, their muzzles almost touching.

Silver glared, "What makes you think I would do that?" The white tom chuckled almost inaudibly, licking a black stripe on his back. The striped white tom lunged at Silver, his hard eyes blazing.

"Because, Silver, darkness has risen."

* * *

**Skull;; REVIEW OR I SHALL FLAY YOU!  
Me;; Skull...  
Kilo;; Ooooo, someone's in trowble! *grins*  
Trigger;; I see the unforeseeable future!  
Silver;; Shut up Trigger, you sound stupid.  
Me;; Stop quarreling!  
Seethe;; I am here people! Love me!  
Everyone;; *leaves*  
Seethe;; Awwww. *sniffles***


	5. Chapter 5

░► **Taken**

The orange tabby tom tasted the air, worry evident in his blue eyes. Something was wrong. Though he couldn't smell it, he sensed it. The lithe tabby slithered his way back to the camp. The sun's last rays were disappearing on the horizons and night watchers were being set. All was going well inside. His keen eyes spotted the cat he wanted to speak with. Fate. Theblack tom with ghostly golden eyes stood speaking with Kyzyl.

Flare padded up to the tom that was second only to the Power. Flare waited patiently nearby the to cats, waiting to speak with him. "… that the Power…yes, Flare, what is it?" "Something is not right, I sense it. The Serene's border has been disturbed. We have a threat," Flare reported, his tail flicking in urgency. Fate's golden eyes narrowed; if Flare was telling the truth, which Flare always did, there could be a major problem.

Dipping his shapely head to the Headwatcher of the Power, Fate stalked away, his clever brain at work. Entering the Power's den, Fate's golden eyes adjusted to the darkness, seeing the outline of a cat in the darkness. "Fate, what brings you here at this late hour?" came a smooth voice from the rear of the box den.

Fate couldn't suppress the cold chill that snaked up his spine. Though the Power's voice was smooth, there was deadliness underneath it, signifying great strength and power. "There has been a minor disturbance on the Serene's border," Fate mewed quietly. Silence ensued. "There is no minor disturbance; you know this, Fate, don't you? Anything seemingly small could be a defiance of my rule." Fate dipped his head, his eyes narrowing. "Who would you like me to send, Power?" he asked.

"Lion, Kyzyl, Gator, and Blue," the cat mewed thoughtfully. Fate dipped his head once more before turning abruptly and exiting the den. Whoever had disturbed the peace, had a big treat awaiting them. Fate's eyes glittered as he called the cats selected together. Whoever it was, should have died the day they were born.

Zing hissed, her amber eyes blazing in annoyance. The stupid cat wouldn't leave her alone! "Come on, Zing! It'll be fun!" the rusty looking tom pleaded, his green eyes imploring her. "I don't want too, Gunner! Why is that so hard to understand?" she growled, whirling around to face him. Then, the old, stick up Gunner resurfaced. Sticking his head up proudly, the skinny tom sniffed. "I only asked because everyone else is afraid of you."

Zing hissed and tensed as if she was going to launch herself at him. Gunner backed away, his eyes widening. "See you are scared of me too!" Zing yowled after him as he pelted away. She smiled contently to herself, feeling at ease now that she was finally alone. She loved the feeling of freedom, the fact that she was not being watched every moment of the day. After all, it was not her fault she was different. Rosha had always told her that she was a tigress, that she would be the greatest cat ever to roam these streets.

"Might as well start roaming now," she mewed to herself, flicking her thick tail and padding away from the dens of the Outsiders. She took in her surroundings, quietly watching cats and two-legs around her as was her way. Zing was an adventurous one yes, but she also observed, piecing things together in the brain of hers. That was why she play fought so well, she studied her siblings. Thinking these things, Zing didn't see the shady figures advancing towards her, or the notice the large red tom until it was too late. Her wide amber eyes went blank as she was knocked out cold.

"Wake up little one. That's right, open those eyes." A cat's mew pierced the fog of unconsciousness in Zing's head, her eyes fluttering open. "Wh-where am I?" she stammered, sitting up to find darkness surrounding her. "You are with family," the soft voice mewed, comforting the scared she-cat. "Who are you?" Zing asked, her haunches rising as she narrowed eyes, peering into the darkness. "I am called Blade," the cat mewed. As Zing's eyesight adjusted, she made out a lithe form, seated in the corner of the cave-den, whatever this place was.

"Skull wanted to see you when you awoke. You must be very special to him if he does. Come with me," the she-cat said, leading Zing out of the den and into a tunnel. Zing's step quickened as she saw a beam of light at the end of the tunnel. As the two she-cat's neared the exit, Zing could see that Blade's pelt was a sleek silver and that her ears were tufted with black fur. Zing was about to ask Blade where she was, when they exited the tunnel.

Zing found herself in a dirty alley, the regular. Following Blade, while attempting to avoid the pieces of broken glass, the striped she-cat found herself looking around at the cats. There was a large russet tom arguing heatedly with a thin, pale she-cat. "Who are they?" Zing whispered to Blade. "Oh, those two? The tom is Crimson, and the she-cat is Ashen, Skull's second in command. She knows everything that happened on the streets," Blade meowed, shrugging as if it was normal.

Zing just nodded, keeping her thoughts to herself. But her thoughts scattered when they entered Skull's den. It was a not really a den, but a large wooden desk, turned on its side. Blade slithered past the two guards and under the narrow opening, motioning for Zing to follow. With an uneasy glance at the guards, she followed Blade, putting on her "fearless" façade. Inside the dark was dark, hardly any light coming in, but from the entrance.

In the center of the den sat a large white tom with black stripes across his back, reminding her of her own distinctive stripes. "Skull," Blade mewed, causing the tom to look up. "Ah, Blade," Skull purred, getting to his large paws. "Skull, here is the young she-cat you wanted to see," Blade said, her soft voice becoming barely audible. Though Skull seemed to like Blade, Blade hated Skull as much as he liked her. "Indeed," Skull mewed, turning his sharp amber gaze to Zing's, "what is your name?"

Zing thought fast. She felt that she should not tell her true name to this deadly tom, so she blurted out, "Tigress." Skull chuckled gruffly, nodding. "A strong name for one who will be strong. I once had a she-kit. You remind me of her. Her name was Trigger," he mewed, his eyes narrowing for a moment before releasing their hard glare. "Who is your mother?" the tom questioned. For some reason, an alarm sounded in her head, but she answered truthfully. "Her name is Rosha."

"I see; do you have any littermates?" Skull inquired, circling the she-cat."Yes, three. Rio, Spice, and Midnight," Tigress mewed. Skull's shoulders sagged as he let out a sigh. This was not his Trigger. Though Tigress looked every much like his dead kit, it wasn't her. "Well Tigress, would you like to stay here and take my little Trigger's place? I will teach you everything I know about the streets. How about it?" Skull asked. Blade's eyes grew wide. This was not the Skull she knew. His was a different part of Skull she had never seen.

Zing-Tigress thought about it. What about her family? She would miss Rosha, Dawn, and her littermates. But here was a new life! She could become what Rosha had told her she would be! A Tigress! "I will join you," she mewed, dipping her head respectfully. Skull purred and stood up to his full height, his amber eyes burning into her own. "Well then Tigress, daughter of Skull, welcome to the Marked!"

* * *

**Me;; What did y'all think?  
Skull;; It was awesome as always!  
Blade;; Despite the fact you didn't update last weekend. *growls*  
Me;; It wasn't my fault! Don't be hatin'!  
Zing;; REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

░► **Initiation**

_Two moons had passed._

She stalked through the dark alleys her amber eyes narrowed, her ears pricked. Seethe watched the she-cat, taken by her deadly beauty it amazed him. Her thick ginger-brown fur was striped with distinctive black stripes, giving her an exotic look. The young tom had no doubt that she would fight, for build was gracefully yet muscular. Seethe longed to speak with this mysterious she-cat. It was risky though, being seen talking to an Outsider, who was headed to the border of the Chosen where Thrasher would no doubt snatch her up.

Seethe leapt down from the dumpster and onto the hard black top, blocking the she-cat's path. She didn't seem surprise, just a bit annoyed. "It's dangerous to be out here at sundown," he started, his eyes flashing, "with the Marked about. And the fact that you are in the Pointers territory doesn't help either, Outsider." "I am not afraid of danger, as of the Marked, I don't fear them, and I do not fear you Pointers either," she snorted, padding past him. "Are you saying you are without fear and that you do not value your life?" Seethe choked out, his fascination grown as he followed her.

"I have no fear, just as you have not the sense to curb your curiosity," she remarked cuttingly, flicking her tail dismissively. Seethe ignored the sign to leave her alone and kept on. He was not a bit fazed by her rude remarks. "Tell me, Outsider, what is your name?" he asked, his whiskers twitching. The she-cat purred, and all of a sudden Seethe felt like a mouse-brained fool. "I have many names, of which I will tell you none." "Well, a cat that is without fear should join the Pointers," he mewed suggestively.

"Are you inviting me into your band?" the she-cat asked, stopping in her tracks. Seethe smirked. Indeed he was. Silk would kill him, but there was something different about this she-cat. "Well, won't you join?" Seethe asked, purring at her mild shock. "I must consider," the cat mewed, padding back the way she came. "Look out for me, Seethe," she added. "Alright!" he called after her, an eager light in his eyes. Wait! How did she know his name?!

Tigress padded back to camp, feeling accomplished. She had received an invitation into a band already! Surely, Skull would be please with his daughter. And Blade, her mother, would be so happy. Tigress could just imagining the silvery she-cat mewing, "I knew you could do it!" Tigress' mind wondered back to her brothers and sister, Rosha, and Dawn. How were they? Tigress stopped walking. She had heard from Ashen, that a tom named Coal had joined the Silents not a moon ago. Coal was the name her brother preferred over Midnight. Maybe the tom was her brother.

Sticking to the shadows, Tigress made her way to borders of the Silents. Jumping up onto a dumpster, she managed to leapt onto one of those two-leg steps. Quickly, she made her way to the rooftop, her fur going the wrong way as the wind whipped through it. Narrowing her eyes, Tigress leapt of that building and onto the roof of another, as the two were not far apart. Skull had trained her himself, showing the best ways to lunge jump, dodge or strike. Her training still was not over yet, but she was getting there. She was almost as built up as Blade, which was encouraging to Tigress.

Inching towards the edge of the building which looked over the camp of the Silents, Tigress tasted the air, looking for her brother's one-of-a-kind scent. When she found it, it hit her like a two-leg car. She spotted a dark tom padding out of a box den, a tortoiseshell she-cat behind him. It was Mid-Coal for sure. A familiar ache pulled at her heart. He had forgotten all about her. A chilly wind swirled about her.

Suddenly, Tigress regretted visiting. As quietly as she had come, she left, leaping across roofs to her part of the city. Landing safely in camp, she found her way to Skull's den. The young she-cat slipped into the opening, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. "Ah, Tigress, have you good news for your father?" Skull meowed in welcoming, tucking his paws underneath his belly for warmth. Blade opened a green eye, a purr sounding in her throat as she saw her daughter.

"Very good, Skull," Tigress replied, nuzzling Blade's ear and licking Skull's cheek in greeting. "Well, enlighten me!" her father mewed enthusiastically. "I was invited into a band, one called the Pointers. Apparently, they are afraid of us, because the tom remarked about it being dangerous," Tigress reported, flicking her ear in amusement. Skull nodded in approval. "You will join."The striped she-cat nodded and left the den abruptly. Outside, a winter wind whipped through Tigress's fur. But she wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking about Seethe.

Seethe sat at his post in front of the Pointer's alley. The snow swirled about him, falling on his fur. Annoyed, the tom's ears went back, his eyes narrowing. Silk just _had_ to make him stand watch in the snow storm. The disgruntled Pointer jumped as he felt warmth on his side. He was about ready to claw the intruders pelt off, when he saw the familiar amber eyes of the she-cat. "Call me Raiden," she purred, blinking twice." Welcome to the Pointers, Raiden," Seethe meowed, flicking his ail as he stood, leading her into the Pointer's alley.

Raiden looked about her, automatically seizing up the number of cats and deciding which were battle able. She hardly heard Seethe tell her to stay there; everycat there stopped to stare at her. Raiden stared, well actually glared, right back. Yowls sounded from the den Seethe had disappeared into and Raiden's claws instinctively slid out. "Let me see the scumbag you brought. I bet she can't even fight!" a shill yowl, one of a she-cat echoed through the silent alley. Seethe appeared first, a triumphant gleam in his green eyes.

Behind him, a skinny white she-cat emerged, her eyes pools of blue fire. That was, until she saw Raiden. The larger she-cat smirked her head held high. Silk suddenly felt small compared to this "Raiden". "You must be Silk," Raiden's smooth mewed drifted to her ears. Silk nodded, "Welcome to the Pointers, Raiden."


	7. Chapter 7

░► **Initiation**

_Two moons had passed._

She stalked through the dark alleys her amber eyes narrowed, her ears pricked. Seethe watched the she-cat, taken by her deadly beautiful; it amazed him. Her thick ginger-brown fur was striped with distinctive black stripes, giving her an exotic look. The young tom had no doubt that she would fight, for build was gracefully yet muscular. Seethe longed to speak with this mysterious she-cat. It was risky though, being seen talking to an Outsider, who was headed to the border of the Chosen where Thrasher would no doubt snatch her up.

Seethe leapt down from the dumpster and onto the hard black top, blocking the she-cat's path. She didn't seem surprise, just a bit annoyed. "It's dangerous to be out here at sundown," he started, his eyes flashing, "with the Marked about. And the fact that you are in the Pointers territory doesn't help either, Outsider." "I am not afraid of danger, as of the Marked, I don't fear them, and I do not fear you Pointers either," she snorted, padding past him. "Are you saying you are without fear and that you do not value your life?" Seethe choked out, his fascination grown as he followed her.

"I have no fear, just as you have not the sense to curb your curiosity," she remarked cuttingly, flicking her tail dismissively. Seethe ignored the sign to leave her alone and kept on. He was not a bit fazed by her rude remarks. "Tell me, Outsider, what is your name?" he asked, his whiskers twitching. The she-cat purred, and all of a sudden Seethe felt like a mouse-brained fool. "I have many names, of which I will tell you none." "Well, a cat that is without fear should join the Pointers," he mewed suggestively.

"Are you inviting me into your band?" the she-at asked, stopping in her tracks. Seethe smirked. Indeed he was. Silk would kill him, but there was something about this she-cat. "Well, won't you join?" Seethe asked, purring at her mild shock. "I must consider," the cat mewed, padding back the way she came. "Look out for me, Seethe," she added. "Alright!" he called after her, an eager light in his eyes. Wait! How did she know his name?!

Tigress padded back to camp, feeling accomplished. She had received an invitation into a band already! Surely, Skull would be please with his daughter. And Blade, her mother, would be so happy. Tigress could just imagining the silvery she-cat mewing, "I knew you could do it!" Tigress' mind wondered back to her brothers and sister, Rosha, and Dawn. How were they? Tigress stopped walking. She had heard from Ashen, that a tom named Coal had joined the Silents not a moon ago. Coal was the name her brother preferred over Midnight. Maybe the tom was her brother.

Sticking to the shadows, Tigress made her way to borders of the Silents. Jumping up onto a dumpster, she managed to leapt onto one of those two-leg steps. Quickly, she made her way to the rooftop, her fur going the wrong way as the wind whipped through it. Narrowing her eyes, Tigress leapt of that building and onto the roof of another, as the two were not far apart. Skull had rained her himself, showing the best ways to lunge jump, dodge or strike. Her training still was not over yet, but she was getting there. She was almost as built up as Blade, which was encouraging to Tigress.

Inching towards the edge of the building which looked over the camp of the Silents, Tigress tasted the air, looking for her brother's one-of-a-kind scent. When she found it, it hit her like a two-leg car. The young she-cat sat still for a moment, letting it flow over her, for an instant. She found it oddly comforting. She was not alone in this cruel, unforgiving world. With that thought, Tigress disappeared out of her brother's life.

Down below, the afore-mentioned cat looked up, sensing a familiar presence. His eyes found the shadow that retreated swiftly into the darkness. Around him wafted a scent he would always remember.

"My daughter, there has been word to me from the country that a new band of cats have arisen, calling themselves, The Circle. From my sources, it is right to assume that their numbers might threaten the Power. In such times, with such delicate matters, we must bid our time. I will send a spy to affirm what I have heard. Rest now, be peaceful and fret not of tomorrow. For we, The Marked, hold the future in our paws!"

* * *

**I am back after forever! I missed you guys ^.^**

**I started a new story about The Circle. You all should check it out!**


End file.
